The New Age of Magic
by magiczero
Summary: On the night of his fifth birthday Harry Potter undergoes a magical change. This change will lead to him starting a revolution of magic. (Story set in modern times so technology and modern things will appear. First story so work with me here.)
1. Prologue

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or anything else that may appear except my OCs

Prologue:

On the night of July 31, 2005 in the village Little Whinging the beginning of a new era of magic starts. It begins in the home of #4 Privet Drive in the cupboard under the stairs of this normal home is the child who starts it all. In the cupboard is a little boy who is lying awake counting down the time until he turns five years old. This boy is name Harry James Potter and he lives in this home with his abusive relatives. His Aunt and Uncle know what Harry truly is and fear this difference. They believe if they beat him enough they can beat the unnaturalness out of him. Their son was raised knowing that his parents do not like Harry and beats him up imitating his parent's behavior. However, after tonight this will all change.

Harry is laying on his cot thinking over his life at the Dursley's. He doesn't understand why they hate him so much. As Harry lays on his cot it gets closer to midnight and he notices a strange sensation building in him. He sits upright trying to figure out what is wrong. The sensation is growing stronger and he starts to feel pain and starts having issues breathing.

Harry is unaware that the magical bonds his parents placed on him shortly after he was born have begun to fade. This has caused all his magic that has been suppressed for five years to break loose from his core. This will cause changes to his magic that he will not notice until he encounters other magic users.

He has started sweating from the pressure and unknown to him is the waves of power he is sending out. If any magic user was in the area they would sense him no matter how many wards he hid behind. This has caused his few possessions in his cupboard to rise into the air floating around him. As more and more power is being released from his body, the pain continues to grow. Suddenly it becomes too much and Harry falls back on his cot close to blacking out.

Then the pain and waves of power stops leaving Harry exhausted. Right before his eyes close he sees the objects around the cupboard fall from the sky. His last thought before entering a deep sleep is, _'how did they get up in the air'_. Unknown to Harry this has caused a change that he will notice throughout the next few days.

Thus, begins the new age of magic.


	2. Chapter 1

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: In prologue

Chapter 1:

I woke up to a sore body and a feeling of exhaustion. I sat up and looked at all the stuff scattered around my cupboard wondering what happened. I started thinking back to last night and the memories hit me all at once. The strange sensation, pain, and my things floating around me.

"I must have imagined that or dreamed it. That is impossible, there is no way it happened.", I say out loud. Then I take another look around at the state of my cupboard and think maybe it did happen. I focus on a piece of paper that was originally under some clothes, but was now on the floor.

 _'If it happened, then I should be able to do it again, right?',_ I thought to myself. I sat there trying to figure out how to make it go up in the air again. _'Maybe I should focus on where I felt the pressure start.'_

I closed my eyes and focused on my stomach, hoping to feel the pressure again. I sat there for several minutes trying to find that feeling again. Just as I was about to give up I felt something wash through me. I held on to that feeling and opened my eyes, focused on the paper, and pointed my hand at it. I imagined the paper going up with the movement of my hand and moved my hand up slightly. At first nothing happened, but then I noticed the paper moving slightly.

My hope was renewed now. So, with greater determination, I focused all of my concentration on making the paper move and moved my hand up. The paper shot to the ceiling of the cupboard. I looked between the paper and my hand with amazement and slowly a smile crept onto my face. With this ability, I can free myself from the abuse of my relatives. I will be free of their control and able to live like a regular human being.

First, though, I needed to test the limits of this power and get better at using it. If I faced the Dursley's like this they would just beat me to death. So, I need to get stronger. Before I could think on this anymore I heard loud, thudding footsteps on the second floor. I wiped the smile off my face and got ready to deal with my gluttonous family. My only warning before one of them got to my door was the stomping on the stairs. I quickly stood up and prepared myself for the beginning of my day. My cupboard door was snatched open and I was greeted by the sight of my horse faced Aunt Petunia glaring down at me.

She reached into the cupboard and snatched me out by my arm, dragging me to the kitchen. I didn't react to this, as it was the usual routine. She left me in the kitchen with the unspoken instructions to start on breakfast. Why they think it is a good idea to let a child cook their food for them I have no idea, but I knew better than to say anything. I quickly got to work, since the sooner I finished their menial chores the sooner I could work on my new ability. The whales hurried to the table the moment the smell of breakfast reached their noses. I finished cooking and brought them their food and waited for their chores for the day.

"Boy, clean up the back yard, front yard, and then you are to go back to your cupboard. Is that understood?", commanded Vernon Dursley, the fat human being that is my uncle. His mini version, Dudley, sat their smiling at my treatment.

I made sure no emotion showed on my face and nodded my head that I understood. I went outside and hurriedly went through my work. I didn't finish until the middle of the day, but luckily that meant I had the rest of the day to experiment with my power.

Once I was in my cupboard, I sat down on my cot and got ready to practice. I looked for that pressure again and noticed that it was easier to find this time. I looked at my few possessions scattered around the floor from whatever happened last night. It wasn't much just a basic clock, some papers, and a few books. I focused on one of the papers and started moving it around. It started floating around my room and I decided to try to focus on moving another one at the same time. The moment I focused on moving another one I noticed the first paper slow down and start to fall. I quickly brought it back up to its original height.

 _'Looks like this will take some practice'._ I got prepared for a long day of training. It took all day, but my skill with this ability improved by leaps and bounds. I learned how to divide my concentration between objects. I also learned one of the limits of this ability. I currently could only move three objects at once and the heavier something is the more work it takes to lift it and move it. I discovered that both limits could be improved with practice. It will take a little more practice until I was ready to stand against the Dursleys.

I looked at my old clock and saw it was midnight. I realized then just how tired I was from using all that energy. I got ready to go to sleep, I would need all the rest I could get so I could train more tomorrow.

The next week had passed with the same routine. I would wake up do my chores and then spend the rest of the day training. By the end of the week I could move around ten objects at once and lift the weight of two Vernon's. Of course, those are my limits so I cannot do them for very long, but it was enough for me to take care of the Dursleys. I will put them in their place soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 2:

It had been one week since I discovered my powers and I felt I was finally ready to do something about the Dursleys. I woke up that Sunday and mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do. I looked at the door to my cupboard and focused on the numerous locks on it and unlocked them all. I pushed open the door and headed to the kitchen.

I made myself some toast and waited for the Dursleys to wake and show up. I was sitting there for a couple of minutes before I heard movement from the stairs. Looking towards the door I see Petunia walk in and immediately her beady eyes find me. I smirk and wave my toast to her. That seemed to do the trick. Her nostrils began flaring and she began to stomp towards me.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?", Petunia snarled at me. I raised my hand up and forced her to come to a stop with my power. She immediately panicked and started screaming for Vernon. I waited patiently for the loud stomps to reach the kitchen and the moment Vernon entered I threw Petunia at him. They collided and both fell to the floor. I walk over to them and stand above them.

"Hello, there Aunt and Uncle", I said with a smile on my face, "things are about to change around here and it would be best if you didn't make this any harder than it has to be". I could see Vernon was not inclined to make this easy as he got up ready to start wailing on me. I sighed and held my hand up, stopping him in his tracks. While holding him there I concentrated on all the knives in the kitchen and brought them to face Vernon and Petunia. Their eyes lit up with fear and they tried moving away, but my power held them completely still.

"Maybe you will listen to what I am saying now. I will be taking the spare bedroom upstairs, you will feed me proper meals, and give me proper clothes that fit. Any information about my parents that you have not me will be given to me", I demanded. Now let's see how they react when I release them. Vernon did as I expected and tried rushing me again ignoring the floating knives. I slammed him into the wall knocking him unconscious and launched all the knives impaling them around his body. I looked at my aunt and saw her staring at me in fear.

"Now Aunt Petunia be smart and follow my demands and no more harm will come to you or your family."

She nodded her head so fast that I thought her head would fly off. I let her go check on her uncle and went to go see my new room. Dudley was out in the hall and had seen everything and was watching me with terror in his eyes.

I smirked and said, "Boo". He squeaked and fainted on the spot. I started chuckling to myself at this. I continued my way to my new bedroom. The room itself was very spartan as Dudley had used it for storing his broken toys or stuff he didn't use anymore. I went through the process of moving it all out of the room and into the hallway and then went around inspecting the rest of the room. The bed frame was old, but would work for now, the desk was in a lot better condition, I guess it hadn't seen much use before now.

"Life has just gotten a lot better for me", I smiled in victory. The next step would be to find out why I have this ability and what else I can do with it. Maybe Petunia has the answers since she knew my parents. I will worry about that later, now it was time to rest.


	4. Chapter 3

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 3

*Four Years Later*

I woke up early the morning of my birthday and prepared to start my day. I went over to my closet to get my clothes for after my shower. I picked out a black short sleeve t-shirt and some basic jeans. As I was getting started on my day I thought back on what all has happened in the past four years since I took control of my life.

One of the first things that changed was me finding out about my heritage which gave an explanation to my first ability. Petunia informed me that both of my parents were wizards who fought in a war against some dark lord and lost their lives fighting him. This explains why I ended up here at least and why I could move things with my mind.

Finding out that I had magic made me question whether I could use different abilities besides just the one. To find out the answer I started going to the public library and reading anything I could on supernatural abilities. It was there I learned my first one was called telekinesis. Starting from there I began to look at mind oriented abilities. I focused on the one that would help me the most in everyday life, telepathy. I had varying degrees of success with learning it. While I couldn't read someone's mind, I could see their surface thoughts. When I started school, I learned of a side effect of trying to learn telepathy.

It greatly improved my mental abilities to the point where I could memorize most things without noticing and my intelligence increased as a result. Due to this, I was moved ahead and I am currently in the tenth grade of high school. At this rate, I will graduate from high school at the age of eleven. This works since I found out from my aunt that the school my parents went to starts inviting students at the age of eleven.

Of course, I haven't only focused on these two abilities and school. I decided to try learning more combat oriented abilities. I originally didn't know where to start until I was reading a human biology textbook

*Flashback to two years ago*

"What could I use to fight with", I questioned out loud. Luckily the library was empty or else I would have received some strange looks. "I think I should use some type of element like maybe wind or fire. How do I know which one to pick though? Oh, I guess I could see what would be most compatible with the human body".

I got up and started looking for a human physiology book to help me. I quickly found one and started looking through it.

"So, the human body is mainly composed of water. Water control would make sense, I guess", I mumbled to myself. Just as I was about to accept water as my battle ability my eyes saw the word electrical pulses on one of the pages. I looked at it and saw that electrical pulses are what causes most of the bodies functions through the brain and other small functions. I weighed the benefits of each ability. Water would give me a wide range of abilities that could be used in most places due to a large amount of water being in most places. Electricity could be used for stunning and killing abilities if necessary though. Water was subtler, but with electricity I could most likely increase my thought process and body's speed.

"Damn, what a tough decision. I'll flip a coin, heads for electricity and tails for water", I decided. I pulled a coin out of my pocket and flipped it into the air. I held my breath in anticipation of the result. It fell and hit the table I was sitting at bouncing. It slowly stopped and landed on heads. I smiled, "Looks like I have my new ability to focus on".

*End Flashback*

It was slow work at first trying to figure out how manipulate electricity at first. I had to figure out how to bring my power out in a pure form and then convert it into electricity. I didn't know what the electricity was supposed to feel like so I needed to experience it first. So, I reinforced my body with magic and then touched an exposed wire. In hindsight not my best idea, but it got the job done. I learned what I needed and eventually managed to use it for my first attack.

My use of it is limited at the moment. I can use it to enhance my body, increasing my physical speed and brain functions, but the side effect is lighting forms around my body. I am trying to bring it under control, but it is slow progress controlling such a wild element. I have only been able to form one attacking ability with it, but that is limited at the moment. It is essentially a light bolt shot from one of my hands, but currently I only have enough energy to shoot off two before I need to rest. I do not have enough control to limit it at the moment and the current level of strength is enough to knock out a full-grown human.

I know against a wizard with any magical abilities I won't do much to hurt them, but it is a start. I have got two more years to improve upon my abilities before I enter the magical world. I do not know how strong they may be so I need to try to get as strong as possible and soon.

I got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. I grabbed a tank top and some gym shorts and put them in a gym bag and headed downstairs to get breakfast. I still cook a lot, but only for myself. I learned that the Dursleys cannot cook to save their life, so they eat out a lot or eat premade meals. I didn't care much, as it just meant more food for myself. I ate a quick breakfast of eggs and toast and then headed out on my way to a local gym nearby.

I had made it a habit to improve my physical condition as much as possible. My body couldn't handle too much at its age, but I could improve my stamina and agility as much as possible while slowly improving strength. I have also discovered that after improving my physical condition the amount of magical energy I had available increased. It wasn't much at first, but every little bit helps.

Life sure has changed ever since I unlocked my abilities. The Dursleys stay out of my way, my physical and mental health have improved greatly, although I still keep a blank expression on my face as a defense from years of having it. I have clothes that fit me and are not hand me downs. I even own a few things, mainly all books and notebooks, but I do have one luxury item, my mp3 player. At first, I didn't understand much about it but after I learned how to put music on it (using Dudley's computer) I ended up using it all the time. Nothing like music to inspire you to keep going.

As I'm going through my sets I think about how limited my abilities are for now. I plan to do as much research into the limits of magic once I enter the magic world and have their resources at my disposal. There must be ways to improve myself so I can defend myself from anybody that may try to take me on. I refuse to be kicked around anymore or let someone control me, not after the Dursleys.

 **Author's Note: I corrected one thing in here after a guest reviewer pointed it out and it started bugging me. I had accidentally said quarter despite it being in Britain. Thank you guest reviewer. I am not perfect at writing things and am also American so I will get things wrong. If you see anything I messed up on just send a message or write a review and I will try to get to it as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 4

*2 Years Later*

It has been six years since I had first unlocked my abilities and now it was time to enter a whole new world. Sitting on my desk was my invitation to the magical world, my Hogwarts letter. Nearby was the owl waiting for my responding letter. I read through the letter (same letter as the books, so I am not going to put it in here) and quickly got a piece of paper to say I would be happy to join the school and that I would need a professor to show me where to get my things. The location of the stuff like that was something Petunia could not remember and I even checked with telepathy to make sure she was telling the truth.

I attached my response to the leg of the owl and it took off without hesitation. _'What an intelligent creature',_ I thought to myself. Now all I had to do was wait for a response. These last two years really flew by. My control over lighting is slightly better at least. I can now keep the electricity reigned in during my body enhancement with it only coming out when I lose my grip on it. My attacks have increased as well. I can now shoot off five lightning bolts at full power and ten at half power. My full power has enough power to kill a human and my half is enough to knock them out.

My telekinetic abilities have increased as well. I have a telekinetic field around my body that I keep up subconsciously. It isn't much, but it is enough to deflect a few blows from someone like Vernon. I don't believe it is enough to stop a bullet yet, but I am not exactly wanting to test that right away either. I have also worked on the weight and number of objects I can lift, but I can only do so much without getting attention drawn to myself. My telepathic abilities have not improved as I have not needed to work on them that much.

I have learned that my magic can serve as a healing factor as well. I thought it might since I can use it to reinforce my body as well, but I wasn't sure until an accident one day. I was trying to fly using my telekinesis, when I fell and broke my arm. What should have taken several weeks at least to heal only took a day with my magic healing it. Using this it takes a few minutes for cuts and bruises to heal and the more sever an injury the longer it takes to heal.

I got up and saw my reflection in the mirror. My power and life isn't the only thing about me that's changed these last few years. With my exercise and magic my body has improved by leaps and bounds from its original state. Where I was once a below average height and weight for a boy and extremely malnourished. I currently stand at four feet eight inches, a bit above most people my age, and have a much larger muscle mass than is normal due to my exercises and diet. Due to the height and muscle mass I weigh about one hundred and fifteen pounds. I feel as if my magic has increased my growth rate, but I am not sure if this is true or not.

Looking at my eyes in the mirror I notice something else my magic affected. When my magic started reinforcing my body and healing any damage it also meant my eyes were healed. It was an interesting morning when I woke up to discover I could see clearly without those hideous glasses. I sighed and figured I might as well go train while I wait for their response.

*Time Skip*

A week had gone by without any reply from the school. During that time, I had trained some more and looked at the school supply list for school. Suffice to say, I was concerned by the list. I mean a cauldron and robes, are we in the middle ages. I really hope the rest of the magical world is caught up with the modern world. If not, this was going to be a trying experience.

I walked into my room to see an owl waiting outside my window. I went over to let it in and it flew over to my desk waiting for me to get the letter. I quickly detached the letter and it took off through the window. I opened the letter and read through it. It basically said in some old English language that a professor would be here tomorrow to help me get my school supplies and answer any questions I may have.

 _'Well at least they finally responded',_ I thought to myself. I should probably head to bed so I can be ready for whenever they decide to show up since they didn't include the time. It is not like he has much to do with his time anymore since he graduated from high school and had decided to postpone college until he sees how the magical world is.

I headed over to my bed and got ready to sleep. My last thought before going to sleep was, _'Tomorrow should be interesting at least'._

I woke up early as is usual for me and got prepared for the day. I put on a black t-shirt with a bands logo I recently became a fan of, Avenged Sevenfold, along with a pair of jeans and grabbed my running shoes. I figured I would be moving a lot today so might as well be dressed comfortably. I headed down to get some breakfast and warn the Dursleys they should be absent from the house if they don't want to talk to a wizard.

They were for once awake before me and sitting at the table. I looked at them and could see Vernon glaring at, Petunia eyeing me warily, and Dudley looking at me in fear. I went about fixing my breakfast and stood at the counter eating, knowing they were watching me in case I did anything. I was looking down at my plate, smirking at their fear of me. I haven't had to use my abilities on them in a few years so they are still wary of me.

"There is a professor coming today from the same school my parents attended. If you do not feel comfortable in their presence I would suggest leaving. I am not sure when they are arriving, but it will most likely be this morning", I spoke up and raised my head to see how they would react.

Dudley looked on in confusion while Petunia got a frightened look on her face. Vernon reacted how I expected and started looking angrier and flaring his nostrils in rage. He looked like he was about to have an outburst when I just raised my eyebrow with a smirk on my face. His face paled quickly at that. He just nodded and went back to his food with his family imitating him. Well that was easy, I almost wish they had done something. Oh well not important.

I finished eating and went back to my room to collect anything I may need. I grabbed a few sheets of paper and a pen and put them in my pockets in case I needed to record anything that may be important. I looked around and grabbed my mp3 player. I hope magic wouldn't have any effects on it considering I have been using it for years. Luckily, I never have to replace batteries or charge it. Anytime it is running low I just run a low amount of electricity into it to recharge it. Sadly, it took a few mp3s before I got this trick down. They exploded a couple of times from too much power surging through them.

I would need to see if I could protect it in the future from accidentally overloading it again. Oh well that is another thing to add on to the list of things to do after getting into the magical world. I double checked everything and then headed out of my room to wait downstairs. It was around lunch when the I heard a knock on the door. I made my way over to it and looked through the peephole to see an older looking woman wearing real life robes. I took a second to comprehend that the robes were not a joke. I got over that and opened the door for the woman.

"Are you Mister Harry James Potter?", she questioned in an authoritative tone. I nodded my head yes and she continued, "I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to help you with getting your school supplies and introducing you to our world. Do you have any questions before we head out?'.

I quickly gathered my thoughts and decided to get a couple of answers. "I have a few questions, Professor. What subject do you teach at the school? Where exactly are we headed to get my supplies? Although, my most important question is, do I have to wear robes as well, because that is kind of weird?", I said while looking at the really strange garment.

She seemed to take offense to the robe question if her nostrils flaring were any indication. Luckily, she calmed herself down before speaking. "I teach Transfiguration, which is a branch of magic that focuses on altering objects materials, size, and appearance. We are going to London to the entrance to Diagon Alley, which is the main shopping areas for the magical world in this part of the world. I understand you may have issues with robes, but they are the standard clothes for witches and wizards. Although, there is no actual rule stating you must wear them if you do not want. At school you will be required to wear them for official events, such as the beginning and end of year feasts or any other event that they would be suited for. Now enough questions, we have much to do before today is over with", she answered all my questions in order.

I stepped outside, closing the door behind me. I followed McGonagall to the sidewalk where I asked, "So how exactly are we getting to London, Professor?".

She smirked and her eyes lit up with mischief. I was suddenly scared of her. "We will be taking the Knight Bus, Mr. Potter". I didn't know why she was smirking, but I got the sudden feeling I would learn to fear the Knight Bus. Eh, it's probably just my imagination. It is just a bus after all, what could go wrong?


	6. Chapter 5

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 5

They arrived at a pub called The Leaky Cauldron after the nightmarish ride through London. As soon as we arrived I jumped off the bus and celebrated the fact I was off that evil thing. I heard someone laughing behind me and turned to see McGonagall laughing at me. I glared at her and said, "It is not my fault that I hate that damn bus".

Her laughing was reduced to a chuckle and she shot me a glare. "Watch your language. I will let it slide since we are not in school, but do not think you can get away with it at Hogwarts", she reprimanded me. I nodded, but didn't pay too much attention to it and instead focused on our surroundings. The only thing noticeable was the pub that looked kind of dirty and rundown. McGonagall started walking towards the door, so I followed her. Once we were inside I was greeted with a large cacophony of sounds. We quickly made our way through the large number of patrons scattered throughout the pub.

I followed McGonagall out a door in the back which led to an alley blocked off with a brick wall. She walked over to the wall and pulled a stick out from somewhere. "Mr. Potter, make sure you pay close attention so you can get back in by yourself in the future", she said without turning away from the wall. I watched as she tapped specific bricks in a pattern and my eyes widened at the sight of the wall melting away. I quickly committed the pattern to memory and shook off my amazement at what just happened. McGonagall, smiling at my expression, continued through the opening into a large shopping district filled with people.

I followed along behind her, taking in all the sights. At first glance, it was an amazing alley with so many interesting things around, but as I was looking round I noticed something wrong. The entire alley seemed as if it was straight from the Middle Ages. It looked as if not a single piece of the modern world had touched this alley. I really hoped it was only for decoration here and that the magical world was as advanced as the regular one. McGonagall was heading in a straight shot towards a large building at the end of the alley. Looking closely, I could see it said Gringotts.

"Hey Professor, where are we headed anyway? Don't we need to get my supplies first", I questioned. I had made sure to bring my money so I could get what I needed. She turned her head slightly so she could look at me, but still be able to keep walking.

"We are heading to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. It is where we will get your money to buy your supplies and anything else you may need. Your parents were pretty successful in their careers and your father came from a wealthy pureblood family, so they should have left you with a decent amount of money to get you through school", she explained to me. I guess it makes sense that they would have left money behind for me. I never thought to question it as all I knew about them was what little Petunia knew.

"Wait! Professor, did you know who my parents were? All I know are their names", I questioned. She talked as if she knew of them at least, so maybe she would be able to tell me more about them. My question made her pause in her tracks and turned to look at me with wide eyes. I didn't understand her reaction.

"You mean you don't know about your parents? Did your family not tell you anything about them", she questioned. I shook my head no. She sighed and said, "I cannot believe this. Mr. Potter, your parents were two of the greatest students I had the pleasure of teaching. Your mother was a muggleborn and she was considered one of the smartest witches of her time. She was working as a charms mistress, doing spell research, and a little bit of spell creation".

She took a breath before continuing, "Your father on the other hand was a pureblood from the Ancient and Noble House Potter. He was very arrogant in his early years, but eventually shaped up. He was always extremely talented in my subject. After school, he became an auror to help with the war effort. After your grandparents passed away the Potter family accounts went to him and are now in your name. Between your parents' jobs and your family, you should have a decent amount of money available to you, along with anything they might have left in the family vault".

"Professor, thank you for telling me about them. I do have one more question though. What is a muggleborn and a pureblood", I asked. I didn't recognize those terms. They seemed related to class somehow though.

"Oh, I forget you were not raised in our world and wouldn't know what those mean. They are used to define one's parentage and how you got your magic. It plays a large part in our society, although people constantly try to challenge this. Muggles is the word we use to refer to people without magic and muggleborns are witches and wizards born to muggles. They usually discover they are magical when they turn eleven and schools seek them out. There are exceptions to that occasionally, but this is the way it normally works. Purebloods are witches and wizards who can trace their heritage back several generations. They are usually considered the nobles of our society. Half-bloods are usually cases, such as yourself, where a muggleborn and a pureblood will have a magical child', she explained to me.

I quickly thought over that information. Logically speaking that means I would be considered middle class in this society. Maybe my family name will increase my standing slightly, but for the most part I wasn't concerned with this class system. I would survive as I have always done. I was happy to find out more information about my parents and about this society I was now a part of. Although, the family vault would be something I looked at when I was by myself. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Professor".

She smiled at me, "You're welcome, Mr. Potter. If you have any more questions about our world or your parents, you are always welcome to come talk to me. Now, we should continue. Any more questions I will answer as they come up". I nodded my head in acknowledgement and we made our way to the door of the bank. We passed by the intimidating goblins guarding the entrance. I don't understand how beings so small could be so frightening.

We got in line for one of the clerks and waited in line for our turn. While we were waiting I looked around and saw many guards scattered around. I was kind of worried at first until McGonagall reassured me they wouldn't do anything unless someone tried stealing or causing a fight. She warned me to be very careful about breaking laws in the bank, because they have the right to do whatever they want to reinforce their laws on their territory. That was enough to scare me away from doing anything bad here.

We got to the front and I let the Professor talk to the teller, since I had no idea what to do. "Hello, I have brought Mr. Harry James Potter to withdraw money from his account", she said to the goblin.

The goblin narrowed its eyes and looked at down at us from his perch. "Does Mr. Harry James Potter have his key", he inquired of us. I shook my head no, that I did not have a key.

McGonagall spoke up, "His key would've been with his parents before they passed, so he is need of a new one'. The goblin looked at us for a few minutes, before finally motioning for another goblin to come over. They spoke shortly in a language that I couldn't make out. The goblin who had been called over, motioned for us to follow him. He took us through a series of hallways before we ended up in front of a door with the words 'Potter' written on it. He knocked on the door and another rapid exchange of the unknown language was spoken before the door was opened. Our goblin guide motioned for us to walk in, before walking away.

We walked in to see another goblin waiting for us behind a desk. "Welcome Mr. Potter and guest. Please have a seat", he said ushering to a few chairs in front of his desk. Once we were seated he began speaking, "Now, I understand you need a new key. Of course, we will need to do an identity check before we can issue you a new key", he placed a quill and parchment on his desk and said, "this will help us determine if you are who you say you are. All you need to do is sign it with your name and the magic in the parchment will tell us if you are Harry Potter".

I glanced at McGonagall to make sure everything was alright, before reaching for the quill. I signed my name and for a minute nothing happened, until my signature started glowing. The goblin smiled, which looked menacing, and spoke up, "Well now that I know you're not lying I can help you. First order of business, a new key". He reached into a drawer and pooled out a box. He handed the box over to me.

I took the lid off and saw a silver key that was about three inches long. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the goblin for directions. He smiled and said, "To ensure security, every vault key is synced with the owner's magic. All you need to do is channel your magic into it and it will be synced with your magic and yours alone".

I looked at it before slowly pushing my magical energy into it. It seemed as if it wasn't doing anything, so I focused more and more on it channeling more magic into it. I had put nearly a quarter of my total magic into it before I heard yelling from the goblin. I suddenly stopped and looked up to see a scared look on the goblin's face and an amazed one on McGonagall's. I wasn't aware of what the problem was and just looked at the key to see it glowing.

"Well Mr. Potter, I wasn't expecting that. If you had put much more magic into that key it likely would have exploded. I did not think you would be able to put much more than a drop of magic into it without the aid of a tool", the goblin spoke up. Well that explains both of their expressions. The idea that it could've exploded in my hand kind of worried me. There is still a lot of things I don't know about magic. Although this key presented many new possibilities. I never thought to transfer my magic inside an object.

"So, uh, Mr. Goblin is there anything else we need to do", I questioned, just now realizing I didn't know his name.

He chuckled at my name for him, "My name is Slashclaw, Mr. Potter, and I am the Potter family account manage. So, there is always things to do, but I figure we can do that on your next visit. After all, some things are only for your knowledge and no else's". I understood what he was saying, it was private information between him and my family, so McGonagall did not need to know this information. I nodded my head in agreement and stood up. "Now, we will save looking at your vaults for your next visit and just get you the money you came here to withdraw", he said before withdrawing a coin purse from out of his desk. "This should be plenty to get the standard Hogwarts school supplies and still have some left over".

I accepted the bag of money and put it and the key away into my pockets. McGonagall walked out ahead of me and I stopped at the door. "Thank you for your help, Slashclaw. I will be sure to be back soon to look at my accounts. I am sure there must be something interesting in my vaults as well", I told Slashclaw. He looked at me and seemed to be sizing me up, before a smile broke across his face.

"I look forward to it Mr. Potter. You seem like a very interesting wizard. I cannot wait to see what you will do", he said before closing the office door. I didn't know what to make of those comments, but I decided to ignore it for now. I hurried after McGonagall and we made our way out of the bank

 **Author's Note: So, I am happy to see people have started reading this. I am in college so I just kind of started this story to kill time, so updates will be sporadic. I will try to update as much as possible though. Also, I have decided to make this a story where Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived, but instead Neville is. He will still do adventures, but his will extend out of Hogwarts. Harry will not be dark, but more along the lines of does what he wants. He will not be the only one to have powers greater than the regular witch or wizard. I will eventually have a group of friend for him, some are characters out of the book and others will be OCs.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 6

After leaving the bank we went to the different stores for my supplies. Our first stop was a clothing store named Madam Malkin's. I wasn't exactly impressed with the shop since majority of their clothes were robes. The few regular clothes they had were outdated by a few decades. Looks like the old appearance of this world isn't just for show. After finishing up there made our way to the apothecary to get supplies for a potions class. Apparently, that's a real thing. I forget there is still a lot of stuff I don't know about this world.

The ingredients from the apothecary were like something out of an old fairy tale. Like organs and plants were just a few of the ingredients. I hope the potions did something incredible, because otherwise they seem like they would be gross. We quickly made rounds to pick up the other supplies and a chest for all my items. The chest was a smart choice, because when we arrived at the book shop I wanted to get my hands on everything. Of course, after calming down I realized I couldn't buy everything. So, instead I got the books on my list and then started looking for books that would help me learn about this world. I bought a few different history books, some magical theory books, and a few books about the laws in the society. This would be a decent start for now. McGonagall informed me that Hogwarts held an impressive library available to all students and that it held books of all sorts. I couldn't wait to get there now and be able to find out more about magic.

"Well that should be everything on the list except for a pet and a wand. I will let you come back on your own to get a pet if you want. So, all that's left is Ollivander's for your wand", McGonagall said.

"A wand? I thought wizards could use magic with their hands or something", I questioned. I thought everyone used their magic like I did.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. All wizards need a wand. It is the magical focus we use to harness our magic and use it for spells. Other magical factions throughout the world may use other foci, but in Europe the most widely used is the wand. There are a few who use the staff still, but not many anymore due to how difficult it can be to wield. Also, not many wizards are able to use magic without their foci. Only the strongest and most disciplined ever reach that point".

So, apparently my abilities aren't normal. I guess it is a good thing I haven't shown them to anyone besides the Dursleys. The last thing I needed to do was bring attention to myself for having abilities that most wizards don't have. We made our way to what looked like a decrepit looking shop. The sign on the shop said Ollivander's Wand Emporium and had a wand on display in the window. I walked in and saw a counter and rows of shelves extending to the back of the store lined with boxes of all shapes and sizes. The store seemed empty besides us.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and got ready to launch a lightning bolt but stopped at the sight of an old man looking at me in surprise. He started smiling at my reaction and walked towards the counter and I released my magic back into my body. I looked at him warily considering there shouldn't have been any way for him to be behind us.

He looked at McGonagall and said, "Nine and a half inches, fir, with a core of dragon heartstring. Minerva McGonagall, I hope it has continued to treat you well".

McGonagall smiled and nodded her head. Then the old man turned to me and looked me up and down. "Hello young man, I am Garrick Ollivander, maker of wands. I assume you have come to get your wand before you begin at Hogwarts", he said to me.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Harry James Potter and I am here for my wand like you said".

"Hmm, Potter you say. It was a shame what happened to your family, but sadly so many families have been torn apart from the war". His eyes seemed to be looking through me, before refocusing on me. "Well Mr. Potter let us see what we can find for you. Which hand is your dominant hand", he asked while tape measurers flew out of nowhere and started flying around me.

"I am right handed", I told him while trying to not swat the measurers away. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to what I said, however. He walked back over holding a dozen boxes and snapped his fingers causing the tape measurers to vanish. My eyes widened at that. This wand maker is a lot more than he appears if he can do what the professor said only the most powerful could do.

He laid the boxes down and pulled a wand out of one. "Here. Give this one a wave", he said as he handed me the wand. I waved it and a large burst of fire came from the tip. He quickly snatched it from my hand muttering to himself. He handed me another and before I could even wave it he took it. "No not that one either. You should be an interesting customer, Mr. Potter".

This went on for an hour with him giving me wands and then have them taken away. We had gone through most wands in the store. I noticed out of the corner of my eye McGonagall was getting tired and looking at her watch. Ollivander was looking through his store for some more wands to try.

McGonagall walked up to me. "Mr. Potter, I have some more business to take care of and I was wondering if you would be fine by yourself to finish up here and make it back to your home".

"Yes, professor. I should be fine. You can take care of whatever you need to do". She nodded and walked out the door. Ollivander came back with one box in his hand. By this point we were probably on the last wand. He placed it on the counter and pulled out the wand.

"Mr. Potter, this is one of the more powerful wands I have ever created. The wand is made of holly with a core of a phoenix feather. This wand has a pair due to the phoenix giving two feathers. The other wand was used to do great feats of magic, but at a terrible cost. Maybe this wand will be in better hands", he spoke. He handed me the wand to try. I really hope this is the right one. I waved it around expecting something incredible to happen.

Sadly, nothing happened. I looked over to Ollivander who looked a mixture of sad and happy. He grabbed the wand and placed it back in the box. "I am sad that this wand has not found a suitable partner, but its time will come eventually."

He put the box containing the wand away with the others back on the shelf. He turned back to me and had a large grin on his face. "Mr. Potter, you have been an extremely difficult customer, but I enjoy the difficult ones. They give me a chance to practice my craft and I do not get to make custom focus as much as I would like. Follow me, Mr. Potter, and we shall see about crafting you a focus".

I was caught off guard considering from what I could tell he seemed to only pair premade wands with people. I guess it makes sense that he could craft custom ones, but the question is why doesn't he make one for everyone. He began to walk towards the back of his shop and I followed. He came to a stop in front of a blank space of wall and placed his palm on it. Before my eyes I saw what looked like a large circle filled with symbols cover the wall. I recognized a few symbols as Ancient Greek, but before I could look at them too carefully they vanished.

The wall seemed to disappear and behind where it used to be was what looked like a workshop. I could see cauldrons sitting throughout the room and shelves filled with blocks of wood and jars filled with different materials. I went wide eyed at this sight. This was an actual magical workshop.

"Now Mr. Potter, do you know why I don't craft a special focus for everyone", he asked as he moved to the center of the room. I shook my head negatively. "The reason is due to the average magic user not needing anything more than the average wand I have up front. Not to say those wands are not great, but they are also not perfect matches. The focus I make for people like you are special in that they will be a perfect match for you. I do not make these as much as I like to, but when I do the magic user that I craft it for goes on to do incredible feats of magic. Now before we start I need you to be honest Mr. Potter. I sensed that buildup of power earlier when you sensed me near you. To craft your focus, I need you to explain all of your abilities".

I went wide eyed at the fact that he sensed my powers earlier. I wasn't aware that people could sense it. For some reason he noticed, but McGonagall didn't seem to notice it. I guess only people with a certain level of power or skill could sense it. I calmed myself and admitted to myself if I wanted a wand I would need to share my abilities with him. I went through the list going into a brief explanation about each ability. He just calmly listened and seemed to be looking around the room to see what would work best as I went through the list.

"Well Mr. Potter, finding someone your age with these kind of abilities is unusual, but not unheard of in these times. I don't see that many people like you since they usually choose to avoid the wizarding world. They usually decide to travel the world and hone their abilities while finding others like them", he explained while walking around the workshop. I was amazed at the fact there are more people like me out there. I made a note to find out more and see about finding them. Ollivander grabbed a white block of wood and a yellow feather that looked like it had little sparks shooting off it.

"The wood is white birch and should work as good channel for your magic. The feather is from a magical creature known as a thunder bird. The thunder bird feather will help sync your magic due to you having experience using that element. Now I am going to place these in a cauldron with a certain potion that will help to combine the materials. This also requires you to pour your magic into the cauldron. I will signal you when it is time to do that. Before we start, do you have any questions", Ollivander explained.

"How does combining them into a potion craft a wand", I questioned. I knew magic could do things, but I wanted to understand how it worked. Ollivander smiled when I asked that.

"I didn't say I was going to craft you a wand Mr. Potter. I will be making you a focus that is perfect for you. Most of the wizarding world call me a wandmaker, but that is an oversimplification. I can craft a large range of foci for magic users, but the most basic is a wand so that's why everyone calls me a wandmaker", he explained. "Now let's get started on this".

He placed both materials in the cauldron and pulled a potion from somewhere in the workshop. After pouring the potion into the cauldron he ignited the bottom to heat it up. I extended magic sense to feel what was happening. I was amazed by what I felt. It seemed as if all the magic in the immediate area was alive. It all seemed to be heading towards Ollivander, but I couldn't figure out why. I focused my senses on him and realized quickly how bad of an idea that was. I was brought to my knees by what I was sensing from the old man. He may be old, but I could feel incredible amounts of magic inside contained inside his body. Suddenly I noticed a change in the magic. All the magic that was heading towards Ollivander was now being redirected towards the cauldron. I stopped what I was doing so I could be ready for what I needed to do.

"Mr. Potter, be ready. Count to five and then start to pour everything you can into it", Ollivander said. I started counting and the moment I reached five I began to push all my magic out towards the cauldron. The moment the magic around the cauldron sensed my magic it grabbed a hold of it and started to pull it out of me. Nearly all my magic was pulled out before it stopped. I fell to the ground with barely any energy left. I looked over to the cauldron and saw that the fire was out and Ollivander was looking inside the cauldron.

"I must say I didn't expect it to take that much magic from you, but the result is impressive. This is easily one of the most powerful foci I have created. Come see, Mr. Potter".

I walked over and peered into the cauldron to see what my focus looked like. I immediately felt my magic connect with what was in the cauldron and it felt as if a missing part of my body had come back to me. I was amazed by the sight of my focus. This would be the next step in protecting myself from any enemies I may encounter.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about not updating for a long time, but my college work piled up and before I knew it my midterms were here. It also didn't help that I couldn't seem to get this chapter the way I wanted. I really wanted to finish it, but I also wanted to do the whole Harry getting a focus justice. I also needed to try to setup the part about other people like Harry being out there so he could find them later. Also, I know that somebody left a review wanting to know about the pairing. They didn't want me to use Ginny or Hermione. I never intended to use them in the main pairing, but they will play a role in the story. The pairing is something I don't have much of an idea on, but if I do a pairing it will be an OC.**


	8. Chapter 7

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 7

The day had finally arrived. I was heading off to Hogwarts and I could finally learn more about my magic and abilities. The time had passed by quickly after visiting Diagon Alley. After arriving back at the Dursley's, I locked myself into my room and studied the books I bought. I only left for exercising, food, and to practice my abilities where I wouldn't destroy a house. I finished reading the required books and decided to go back and get more books from Diagon Alley. While there I discovered they do owl orders and that while I may not have an owl, I can use a school owl to order more while at Hogwarts.

After reading majority of the books I bought, I realized something about the magical world. They are lazy. Most of the magic the people practice is just a way to make work easier and faster. One other thing I have noticed is that they don't question their power. They have the ability to ignore most of the laws of the world, but they do not question why they can or what exactly their power is. The more and more I learn about this world, the more I think I would be better off on my own.

Of course, I could be mistaken and this world is better than I think. Like the saying goes don't judge a book by its cover. I will at least stay in Britain and the magical society here for a couple of years before I make a decision about it.

"Well looks the time has come to leave this place", I spoke out loud in my room. Everything except for my focus was packed away. Taking a look around I couldn't help but smile. No matter what happens after this year I would never be coming back here. Once I left here it would be for good.

While looking around one last time my eyes fell onto my focus and even now I couldn't help but be amazed at the power it held. It looked pretty basic, but I knew that was just its current appearance. It was a black bo staff with golden bands around each end. Along the length of the staff, barely visible, were runes engraved. I have been looking through all the books on runes I own, but so far have only been able to find out what one or two say. They were connection and strength. I may not be able to translate them all, but if I had to guess the purpose of the runes were to connect it to me alone and make sure it doesn't weaken or break. Especially given what Ollivander said to me about the special foci he makes.

*Flashback*

Ollivander was standing across from me watching me inspect my new focus. "Well Mr. Potter, I must admit that is quite the impressive tool you have there. Now, there are a few things you should know about it".

I focused my attention on him at that confused. "I thought it was just supposed to be a tool to channel my magic through. Is there more to it then that", I questioned him. He looked amused, but then again, he hasn't seemed to stop smiling since my focus was finished.

"With most foci that would be correct. However, foci made this way are unique in multiple ways. As you may have noticed they can look basic like yours, or they can be extravagant. The foci are all different. I have never heard of two people having similar foci made this way, not even a pair of twins I heard about. Along with each being unique, they also grow with the user. Consider this the initial stage and after you've grown enough in power you will be able to release its true strength at will. Also, as you can tell some are built for certain things. Yours for example would be suited for close quarter combat."

I stood there impressed at the power it holds. As I was processing this I realized a problem with it though. "Ollivander, you said that its rare for people to have these made. So how exactly am I supposed to hide the fact that my focus is not a wand? Also, how am I supposed to carry it around", I questioned.

"Ah, yes that. I will be giving you a book on illusions for you to be able to maintain a constant one on your focus. Be warned, this illusion is not perfect. If someone notices it or takes too close of a look and they have the power needed to see past it then they will know that you are not normal. As far as carrying it around that's actually pretty easy and will help keep it hidden for you. Think of the word seal while thinking of it being hidden from sight."

I focused on sealing it away and saw it slowly vanish from sight, but I knew it was still on me somehow. It actually felt like it was on my arm. I pulled up my sleeve to inspect that spot and noticed something interesting that I was sure wasn't there a second ago. On my upper arm was circle with a thunder bird inside it. I thought of releasing it and my staff came to my hand while the thunderbird was removed from the circle. "Holy crap that's probably one of the coolest things I have seen today."

"Indeed. It is part of the magic that goes into their creation that allows it to seal away like that. Now, I believe that will be all I can help you with today, Mr. Potter."

"You would be correct. Thank you for all your help. I plan to be back after this school year, however. You are the only person I know who can tell me where more people like me are. So, goodbye for now, Ollivander", I said before turning and leaving the store.

*End Flashback*

I sighed and sealed away my focus. It was time to leave and I didn't need to waste time here. My plans to find others like me would have to wait. After all they would end up killing me at my current strength. Hopefully my time at Hogwarts won't be a waste and I can actually grow stronger. Time to see what else the magical world has to offer. With a smile on my face I left the Dursley house one last time never looking back.

 **Author's Note: Well I was unable to work on this for a lot longer than I thought. Luckily, the semester is over so I have some free time now. I will try to get at least two more chapters out before the new year. It will be difficult since the beginning of Hogwarts is incredibly boring to me. Especially since I have all these future plans ahead that I would rather write.**

 **Now as far as the foci go. The way I have them set up is kind of how zanpaktuos work in Bleach. They have a special release phrase to release the 'bankai' for their user. It won't be as grand or as big of a powerup as Bleach, but still enough to matter.**

 **Also thanks for those that have started following this story and encouraging me to right. And again I apologize for not posting for so long.**


	9. Chapter 8

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 8

King's Cross Station was filled with people by the time I arrived. Looking around I remembered what McGonagall had told me. I need to find the barrier between 9 and 10 and walk straight through it even if it looks solid.

While I was looking around I noticed something unusual. There were several people walking around the station who looked as if they were cosplaying. They were attracting lots of attention from the regular groups of people. One thing they all had in common though was the fact they all were dressed as stereotypical wizards and witches in robes. I couldn't help but facepalm at how stupid these people were walking around like this.

I had gathered that the magic world was separate from the normal one for safety, so to see these people blatantly attracting attention was incredibly stupid. I decided to just ignore them and continue on my way to the barrier. I walked through the barrier and saw a slightly smaller crowd than was outside. They were all gathered around a large crimson train. When I saw that I was kind of underwhelmed. I don't know what I was expecting, but I didn't think it would be a train. I guess there are things that the magic world just cannot compete with in the normal world.

"Well, now the only thing left to do is fight my way through the crowds", I thought out loud.

I had made it about halfway to the train when everyone around me started turning towards the barrier and whispering to each other. I looked back to see what had their attention. Coming through the barrier was a pudgy boy with an elderly lady walking right behind him. The boy looked skittish, but seemed to be trying to pull off a confident look. The elderly lady, I assumed was his grandmother, had a stern look like McGonagall. After looking closely at them I realized who they were, especially since the boy had a picture in the history textbook for Hogwarts.

Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived, was going to Hogwarts this year. The book says that Voldemort had tried to kill him, but his parents sacrificed their lives in order to fuel an old protection ritual. Apparently, Voldemort was unaware of the ritual and his unknowing part in finishing the last part of it and when he cast the killing curse it was deflected, killing him. The magical backlash hit Neville, leaving him with a scar that cut across his cheek in the shape of lightning bolt.

His parents took a risk with that ritual and they were lucky it worked. If Voldemort had decided to kill Neville first, then they would have wasted their efforts. Oh well, not important to me. Besides being lucky, Neville didn't interest me much. Although, that isn't the same for the rest of the magic world. Most of their population seems to think he is some sort of chosen one, destined to be a great hero or something.

Facing back towards the train I noticed it would be easier to make it to the train now that they are all distracted. Smiling at my good luck, I made my way onto the train before the crowds lost interest. After getting on the train I decided to make my way to the back to find an empty compartment before it filled up.

I put my trunk away and got a book on magical theory out for the ride to Hogwarts along with my mp3, since I didn't know how long it would be. I got comfy, put in my earbuds, and started reading the book. The book was interesting, since it is one of the few I had found that discussed the manipulation of magic without a wand. They use examples such as rituals, alchemy, and potions to point out that not all magic needs a focus. I had basic knowledge of those subject, but considering my own success using my magic without a focus I knew they weren't wrong. I hoped reading this book might give me some help on improving my abilities.

I had been sitting there for around ten minutes when I suddenly felt the train start to move. ' _Finally, I can finally reach this school and learn more about magic'_ , I thought to myself. I went to my book after that and hoped we would be there soon.

About thirty minutes later my compartment door was opened. I looked up from my book and pulled out an earbud. Standing there was a girl my age with bushy hair and an annoyed look on her face.

"Can I help you", I questioned.

"Yes! I have been banging on your door for five minutes! Didn't you hear me", she said in a raised voice. I was caught off guard at that. I guess I had been distracted by the book and my music was too loud for me to hear her knocking.

"Sorry about that. I had my earbuds in and was distracted by my book so I didn't hear you", I explained. She looked surprised and looked at the earbuds and the mp3 player I had in my lap.

"How is that possible? Electronics aren't supposed to work around magic. My mother had to get a new phone after hers stopped working in Diagon Alley", she exclaimed. That surprised me since I hadn't had any problems with electronics. Maybe it had something to do with my magic protecting it from interference or something. Either way it was something that needed more research.

"I just know my stuff still works so I don't know why it doesn't for others", I offered as an explanation. She looked upset that she didn't get a good explanation, but I wasn't about to spill any of my abilities to some random girl.

"I guess it will be a mystery to solve another time then. Can I sit here?". I nodded my head that she could. She smiled and sat across from me. "My name is Hermione Granger. I am from the muggle world and this is my first year at Hogwarts", she said with a smile on her face.

"Harry Potter. It is my first year and I am from the normal world as well", I said. Normally I wouldn't bother talking to people, but it wouldn't be a good idea to start alienating people right away in a society I hardly know anything about.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, what are you reading", she said while looking at the book in my hands. I could see from her excitement that she was a bookworm.

"It's a book on magical theory and the use of magic without a focus", I told her. I was curious to see what somebody else my age had to say on the subject.

"Magic without a focus is impossible! All the books I have read have said that we cannot do magic without a wand", Hermione exclaimed. I had to stop myself from sighing out loud. I was hoping she wasn't like a stereotypical bookworm. Every single bookworm I have met so far has had complete trust in the books in they read. They would not accept anything that contradicted the books they lived by. It is not a bad thing but it will only take you so far. Eventually you need to start thinking by yourself.

"Hermione, are you telling me that a force that defies a majority of the laws of the established world is restricted to being used by a person with a stick? It is quite literally something that has no rules besides the ones we give it", I told her. She looked angry at the fact I was basically saying the books lied to her. Looking at her with disappointment, I said, "Although that is just my belief. Who knows maybe I am wrong about how magic works". I highly doubted I was wrong, but I was no longer interested in any potential friendships with this girl. People without the ability to think for themselves don't hold my interest, they just bore me. I will be polite to her, but she will never be someone I count as a friend with her current mindset. Maybe that will change one day, but for now I don't care much for her.

She nodded her head, but looked uncomfortable now. I guess she didn't like being around someone who didn't trust books like her or maybe I just make girls uncomfortable. Either way, I shrugged my shoulders, put my earbuds back in, and went back to my book. A few minutes went by and she eventually pulled out her own book to read. Well at least she didn't decide to leave so I didn't completely alienate her.

The ride to Hogwarts continued in that fashion with the silence occasionally being broken by Hermione asking my opinion about one subject or another. I helped her understand some things like transfiguration. She had issues dealing with the fact that it isn't all about pronunciation and wand movement, but instead involves a lot of concentration and will power. I had discovered this while I practiced most of the first-year material before I left the Dursley's. It was a peaceful ride to Hogwarts and I hoped the upcoming year would be similar.

 **Author's Note: This was originally one chapter, but it is now two. Still plan for one more after these though.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The New Age of Magic**

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 9

Several hours had passed before they finally reached Hogwarts. I had finished my book a couple hours ago and had been practicing some of the less noticeable abilities I had. Once we arrived at Hogsmeade Station ( _'Is there anything named normally in this world',_ I wondered), we were instructed to dress in our robes and leave our belongings on the train to be brought up separately.

"Who decided that the official uniform needed a freaking night gown", I muttered to myself after putting on what I considered a dress. I absolutely loathed these things. I had gotten used to being able to wear jeans and shirts in the normal world. I doubt many others from the normal world care though. They would be too distracted by the new experience of things. I am sure they will grow to dislike them later on in life though.

Leaving the train all the older students started walking towards what looked like carriages. All the first-years were being herded towards a giant of a man. That is not an exaggeration either. He literally towered over the older students as well. It was kind of intimidating to be honest. If he fell over he would probably crush several students by accident. Although looking at him gave me the impression he wouldn't hurt anyone. He had a smile on his face that showed through his large bushy beard. He was speaking in a booming voice calling all the first-years to him but somehow, he managed to shout and sound calming at the same time.

"Everyone gather 'round. Is this everyone? Yes? Good! Let me introduce myself to all of you! My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts! My job right now is to make sure we get to the castle safely and show you a nice first look of the castle", Hagrid said in his booming voice. He looked excited and seemed to enjoy this job. At the mention of the castle he got our attention since we could barely see the top of it from here. He started walking towards a lake motioning for us to follow him. Upon arriving at the lake, I saw a collection of boats waiting for us. "Four to a boat, please. We don't want anyone to fall in and have to be fished out", Hagrid instructed.

Soon everyone was in a boat. The people I was in the boat with looked like they were too nervous to speak. Instead of trying to talk to them I decided to just look around at the surroundings.

"Everyone in a boat? Forward", he exclaimed. The boats lurched forward without anything pulling them. I guess it was an enchantment in the boats that responded to certain voice commands. We went around a corner and that's when saw our first good look of Hogwarts. Everyone was completely enraptured by the sight of the majestic castle.

While the sight was incredible, I had something else holding my attention. I have gotten used to sensing magic and have gotten use to sensing what I thought were large amounts of magic. Hogwarts blew everything I had sensed before out of the water. I thought that during the crafting of my focus there was a large amount of magic, but it was a puddle compared to the ocean I was sensing that was Hogwarts. It felt like every part of Hogwarts was saturated with more magic than most magical people held in their body. I guess centuries of magical users practicing magic in the castle had left a large impact on the castle.

After seeing the castle, it took us only a couple of minutes to reach the landing area. Once everyone was out of the boats, Hagrid guided everyone towards what looked like the entrance to Hogwarts. He banged on the door and they swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall. She looked over everyone and exchanged a few words with Hagrid before leading us inside. Hagrid had gone in a separate direction from the rest of us. McGonagall took us to small room past a set of large doors where we could hear large amounts of people speaking. Once we were all in the room, McGonagall called for our attention.

"In just a little bit you shall all be sorted into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. The house you end up in shall be your family for the next seven years. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They are great noble houses and I hope you all enjoy the house you end up in. I will be back to collect you in a few minutes for the sorting. I would make sure to clean up as much as you can before then", she explained to us all.

Everyone took that time to talk amongst each other. Many students coming from magical families seemed to have known each other before coming here. The students from the normal world were looking around in fascination of everything and talking excitedly to each other. This all stopped when people started screaming from the back gathering everyone's attention.

Ghosts, literal ghosts, were coming through the wall. They had frightened the students closest to them. They seemed deep in conversation with each other and didn't even seem to notice us. They were talking about someone named Peeves. Before the students could question the ghosts, McGonagall reappeared and told them to leave. She instructed us to follow her into the Great Hall.

Nothing will help you get over stage fright like being walked into a giant chamber filled with hundreds of students who are all staring at you in silence. The floating candles and the ceiling imitating the sky helped get rid of some of the nervousness at least. At the front of the hall sat a table filled lined with the professors. I hadn't been able to find much information on the professors here. For some reason there is very little information that can be found about what goes on here. It is a bit unusual, but I guess someone with Dumbledore's famous reputation can get a little bit of secrecy for his school.

My thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall bringing out a stool and an old hat. She set the hat on the stool and looked like she was waiting for something. Suddenly the hat started speaking. Well singing more than speaking, but same thing. (I am not putting in the song or a bunch of other things, because it is pointless since I am going based off the assumption anyone reading this has read the books.)

After it finished his song, McGonagall unfurled a sheet of parchment and began to call out names. The Sorting Hat lived up to its name and sorted the students into a house that their traits matched. I paid attention to a couple that caught my interest. Hermione ended up in Ravenclaw which suited her personality from what I knew of her. The next person to catch my attention was a girl named Daphne Greengrass. She was around my height, with blue eyes and black hair with what looked like white streaks occasionally. While the hair was unusual that wasn't what caught my attention.

There was something about her magic that seemed different than the others around me. It felt free but controlled, less restricted like most wizards I have met. I need to see about finding out more about her when I get a chance. She walked up to the stool with a steady measured pace, with an expressionless look on her face. A minute had passed after the hat was placed on her head before it sorted her into Slytherin.

"Harry Potter", McGonagall called out. Sighing, I made my way to the hat. Better get this over with. The house system seems fine, but I just don't care much about it. Once the hat was placed on my head I felt something go right through my mental barriers I set up while I was training my telepathy. I may not have had much success, but I had at least set up some basic barriers in case of someone else having the skill. The moment I felt something go through them, I concentrated on finding whatever it was.

Before I could realize what was happening I was out of the Great Hall and in the middle of a lightning storm. Looking around I was really confused on how I got here and why I was here.

"What an impressive mindscape, Mr. Potter. It isn't often I find new students with skills in magic like you have", a voice spoke from around me. It sounded like it was constantly changing. Looking in front of me I saw a glowing person standing there looking around. Glowing person is a simple term for it though. It was constantly changing size and shape to the point I couldn't tell what it was. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was using the information I had.

"The Sorting Hat. I wasn't aware that you had a conscious. So, what can I do to help you", I asked.

"I don't need you to do anything to help. I already know all I need to sort you."

"Better keep all the information you find here to yourself hat", I warned.

The Sorting Hat laughed at my warning. "Do not worry, Mr. Potter. I am unable to share what I know even if I wanted to. Although you wouldn't be able to hurt me at your current level even if you tried. Now onto sorting you. You could fit into many of the houses, but you are not completely suited to them. Gryffindor would be good due to your confidence, but you don't have the selfless morality of Gryffindors so that's out. You would do well in Hufflepuff, but you do not trust easily and that will not help in that house. Ravenclaw would do well with someone of your intellect joining, although you may not do well with bookworms considering your opinion on them. Slytherin would be a useful way to gain powerful allies and accomplish your goals, but your strength and unwillingness to follow others may cause you to have some problems with their politics in that house."

"Well, while being a pretty basic analysis you're not wrong about my character."

"Before I sort you, do you have any preferences on which house you go?"

"Not really. You have probably realized I don't care much for houses. I don't even know how long I will be here so in the long run the house I end up in will be minor to me."

The Sorting Hat chuckled at my response. Suddenly I felt myself get launched out of the mindscape and back to the Great Hall. "If that's your answer then I will sort you in the house to help you the most. SLYTHERIN!"

 **Author's Note: Well I may not be happy with some parts of this chapter, but I am glad it is done. Seriously do not like this part of the stories. Also had to basically split it into two to submit it. It always seems like it is easier to start a fanfic during the school years. A lot less world building to do there. Now as far as the companions goes. Ron will be Neville's friend instead of Harry's. They will probably interact at some point, but I will be honest Ron has never been a favorite character of mine. Hermione, while a bit more bearable, is only a little better than Ron to me. I gave her a bit of time to be shown. Just enough to introduce her, but also enough to show that Harry doesn't care much for her as is. I may change that later depending on how the story develops. Currently I plan on having Daphne being Harry's ally and friend. She will have use of her magic like Harry, if you couldn't tell from the obvious hints I put. She is an easy character to develop since the books never focused on her and so many fanfics have already built her a reputation I intend to use.** **I plan to have Harry leave after the events of second year probably. After leaving he will travel looking for others like him and gathering his own group. I do need help on OCs and his own nemesis. So, any suggestions would be helpful. No matter when I have Harry leave though he will return for the Tournament, but not as a participant. Well any suggestions you have for this story will be helpful and I will try to have one more chapter out before the year. Again, apologies for this chapter and any issues with it.**


End file.
